


You Lit Me Up

by Wishopenastar



Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bring floss, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, softest shit, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: They dance through the night sometimes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You Lit Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/gifts).



> This fic is for Lini because they prompted me and gave me a beautiful song.  
> Also for Lini because they are such a good writer.  
> Based on the James Authur song Say You Won't Go.

Vitya’s shoulders smelled like the perfume he always wore and it mingled with the smell of detergent and the shampoo which they had agreed to share after an argument that had lasted for all of fifteen minutes about whether Yuuri's shampoo was better or Viktor’s.

Sometimes even through how far they had come Yuuri felt like the young man in love he had been at the altar. It was especially in moments like the present as he stood entwined with Viktor, they were swaying in place all the years of classical ballet forgotten as they took comfort in the others presence. 

Viktor was his lover, his friend but most importantly he was  _ there.  _ There, each moment of his career and he had been there as Yuuri announced he would retire in his home tongue. Viktor was there as Yuuri broke down that day from how tired he was and his fear at missing the ice which had been his adobe for so many hours each day.

Yuuri’s hands were on Viktor’s waist and Viktor’s on Yuuri’s shoulders as they hugged and traced circles in their living room floor, almost knocking over the hot chocolate that Yura had left for them. 

Yuuri felt his heart swell, swell and burst. Viktor was looking at him like he so often did in the mornings, at dinner—every time he stared at Yuuri really. 

Viktor pulled out of the embrace, taking Yuuri’s ring hand in his left as he pulled out his phone to put on the playlist Otabek had created for their wedding.

This was a ritual in sad days, something that almost always made them better, they danced the hours away the sorrow with it. 

What remained were whispered promises of being there, never letting go.

And the promises were kept ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic playlist-  
> [Dance tonight](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1x50e0obu8BUsNB47pOyZr?si=kL1WL-97QRKzwqdyuLrFLA).  
> As always, part of my cheer up mails and if you'd like to join hmu at arirenaldi42@gmail.com


End file.
